


Umbrella [Fanvid]

by Tafadhali



Series: Hollywood Glamour [4]
Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Dancing, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Festivids, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Postmodern Jukebox, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali
Summary: When the sun shines, we'll shine togetherTold you I'll be here foreverSaid I'll always be your friendTook an oath, I'mma stick it out till the endDon and Kathy can stand under Cosmo's umbrella.
Relationships: Cosmo Brown/Don Lockwood, Cosmo Brown/Don Lockwood/Kathy Selden
Series: Hollywood Glamour [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147205
Comments: 74
Kudos: 124
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Umbrella [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odessie (Dessie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/gifts).



**Notes:** Festivids treat for odessie!

 **Warnings/Content Notes:** None

 **Music:** "Umbrella" by Rihanna feat. Jay-Z, covered by Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox

 **Lyrics:** [Here](https://genius.com/Scott-bradlees-postmodern-jukebox-umbrella-lyrics)


End file.
